Save Me
by DanaDeranged
Summary: Bella Swan is a pyro bad girl with sex appeal for days. She's adopted by the Cullens after burning her house. Will Edward turn her around or will he fail and go down in flames with her? Rated M For drug use alcoholism and Later chapters.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters The wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer does. Though i would love to have written them i didnt. 

Kay, So, this is my first story. Not the first ive ever published but the first im going to continue.

Ive always _wanted_ to do a Twilight remake, but never have so. This is a first time thing...

The chapters are all going to be super duper long because i like to write, so expect to be reading forever.

Uhm....Yeah....So....

ENJOYYY!!!

Usagi.

Also, this story has been temporarily discontinued. I apologize but i am really busy. So, yeah. If i post more but do not take down this disclaimer, then it has still been discontinued, i just love you guys.^_^

* * *

I held the lighter in my hand steady as the couch began to burn. My name is Isabella Swan, Everyone calls me Bella, and im a about the colors in the flame excite me and the way its indestructible amazes me to no extent. Being a klutz i envy fire, the way the flame gracefully dances as it reaches its peak. How nothing but water can get in its way. Its deadly and dangerous to all, however i am not. Fire is romantic but can turn scary in the snap of a finger. It catches everyones eye, think about it. Have you ever been walking and saw a fire and just stopped to look at the beauty? Me? Im the polar opposite. I trip over everything, thin air my own feet, my shoes, you name it. Im very plain. plain brown frizzy hair, plain brown eyes, 5'4 and not getting any taller, and a book nerd. The biggest. Funny huh? How a pyro is also a book nerd...kind of ironic in some way.

Anyways, i had just gotten in a fight with Renee, mom, about getting in a fight with Charlie, Dad. she knew she wasnt getting anywhere with me and stalked off muttering something about adoption papers. And so here i sit, lighting the couch aflame. Trying to burn down this stupid Arizona town house. Once it was set, i grabbed my prepacked bags and left. With $250 in my pocket. Saving my money for an emergency seemed like a good idea, but really i was just trying to cover the fact that i was saving it for an occasion much like this one. Minus the burning couch.

i had to walk every where because my trusty truck, which i had gotten on my 17 birthday exactly this year, Had finally given out. My shoes on, i walked out of the house not knowing where i was going not caring. Everything i did revolved around fire. When i was 6 i lit my first match. 10 i set fire to my first piece of furniture, my old crib sitting in the front yard. 11 i got and kept my first lighter. 13 first time i attempted to set fire to my bed. and 15 i threatend to burn down the house while my parents were inside sending them to the exact same fiery hell. Nothing my parents ever did helped. they tried to stop me, tried to make me get rid of my obsession. Never worked. I have many pot smoking friends so while i got high i stole lighters and beer and such from convience stores all around the town. sometimes we left town. We have a strict 'only hit that store once' rule. we never go back to that store. Ever. weve been all over Arizona hitting convience stores getting high behind the high schools of various towns, every now and then someone would bring something heavy. Like whiskey and enough pot to last 5 days. 6 of us drank an entire gallon of whiskey and set fire to numerous houses all the while having a doobie hanging from each our mouths. Never once have i ever gone more than a few days without weed or a lighter. A few being 2 or 3. Yeah, im fucked up. So what? We all have our own problems. Mine just happen to be lighters, weed, and alcohol. Some of my friends are worse. they show up to school high and drunk and have an O in a baggie in their back pocket. Not my smartest friends. But some of the best. Just yesterday me and my friend Colby ditched 4th hour and spent it in the back lot smoking weed and kissing and shit. It was fun. And Colby knows where I draw the line. Kissing, okay, touching, sure, but after that its over. Never gone further than second base. Home runs are not what i do. Nope nope nope. And hands in pants are a no no to. Though a few friends i gave a favor to and didnt do it again.

And my parents have been talking about putting me up for adoption for a few years now. since i turned 13 ive been "A burden" to put in their way. For me i was purposely being a pain in the ass. I was barely passing my classes but i was passing and ive tried running away since i was 14. My friends always came to get me before i could. And then i would go out with them, do the usual and come home to tired to attempt it. But now. Now was the time. It was like 10 and my friends were on their way, if they time it right ill be gone and they can see my handiwork before the night was over. I would be outta here in time. I hope. I walked down the street, to the diner my dad always went to, never went with him just knew he went. Every sunday. The hostess greeted me and led me to a table. Fancy for a run down diner in the middle of nowhere. I sat and hid behind the menu. Got up at 10:30 and walked back home. Friends were there, House was about as burnt as possible and i could hear my friends.

"she always talked about doing it, never thought she really would."

"Dude, do you think shes still in side?"

"Shut up Lannie. shes not inside. She left. didnt run away. no. She doesnt have anything to run away from. Just left, probably her fucking cunt mothers fault."

"Couldve been her prick ass father."

"Could have been the lot. We wont know. not anymore."

I thought back to the good old times. When we could smoke pot back at my house, before my mom found me sucking face with Jared on the kitchen counter. Haha, that was funny. Shouldve seen her face. Looked like someone told her that her daughter was the devil. Hilarious. Kicked Jared, Colby, Lannie, Sunie, and Kilo out. All of those are code names by the way. We call Jared Jared cause we got high one night and we were fighting over how to spell jarred. And Jared stepped up and spelt it "Jared" and thats how he got his name. we pronounce it Jayr-id though. Colby came from the cheese. We were talking about our weirdest cravings when we were high, i said Fish sticks and Colby said "Colby cheese sticks." we cracked up. Lannie from...im not sure, he just said that his name was officially Lannie, from now on...weird. Sunie because we were smoking weed during the day and he said "Damn its really funny how its so sunny" and we laughed because he sounded so stupid. And then theres Kilo. Well Kilo...Said in a school poll that his life dream was to bathe in a Kilo of home grown. Thankfully it was anonymous and on the computer. They call me Sparks. Mostly because of my fire obsession but also because once we were all drunk and i said "Hey Jared where do your spark plugs go?" It was funny because Kilo was fixing his car and i pulled off the spark plugs. He yelled at me and everyone started laughing.

Ah, the old times. But on i went, through the woods next to my house straight into town. I also had found adoption papers in my moms drawers. i planned on going to the bar finding my parents and having them sign them dropping them off where ever they go and getting adopted ASAP. And i did. I got them signed dropped them off and they led me into somewhere and told me that i might have to stay here until they found the right people. What they meant to say was, here youre going to stay in this monkey cage and wait until somebody comes to pick you up. Whatever. As long as they have food and a bed im happy. i had a few good baggies stashed in my bag that they hadnt found. i could smoke that before someone stops by....

Day 45

45 days in this place. Jesus. At 12 midnight itll be 46. Shit. its 7 now. Well might as well go to sleep...

I awoke to a lady shaking me.

"Isabella! Isabella get up we found some one!"

"My name is Bella" I growled through clenched teeth.

"And get off of me!" I jumped up semi-pushed her out the door and started to change into my usual jeans & T-shirt. I attempted to do something with my hair. But to no avail i gave up. i threw on my Battered and beat Etnies and walked out.

"Mrs. J you said you found someone?'

"YES! Bella. Yes yes yes yes! Finally. After a month. They just need to meet you."

i shrugged my shoulders "Yeah, sure, whatever."

She led me into a quite spacious room. I planned on never speaking. I just dont want to. they can like me or not. My opinion doesnt change. I just want outta here. not like my voice is going to make up their minds. I planned on bringing my lighter. just in case they asked about my interests. I sat down in this chair across from two more between a long metal table. They walked in and i sat rigid. my jaw snapped and screwed shut, i didnt plan on talking. And i probably wont.

The couple sat down in front of me and i finally got a good look at them. the man Had light light blonde hair and a genuine smile on his face accompinied by ice blue eyes. The woman had Beautiful Caramel colored hair and Light brown eyes. the smile on her face was as clear as the bright yellow sun.

"Hello im Carlisle. And this is my wife, Esme."

He stuck his hand out in greeting. I took it and meekly shook it.

"You must be Isabella. I heard, though, that you prefer Bella?"

I nodded my head at the woman.

"Well Bella we already know that youre coming home with us. But just so we know...What do you like to do?"

Ah, the million-dollar question. Perfect. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my Zippo. It was black with a skull and cross bones on one side on the other there was an inscription.

"To Bella May this lighter help you see in darkness,

Your friends"

I put it on the table an flicked it towards them.

"You like to smoke?" The woman turned a concerned head towards me. I shook my head no. i mean yes i smoke but mostly because it helps my concentration.

"You like fire?" Guessed the man. I nodded my head.

"Thought so. Well, we live in the woods, you can always burn something in there. Just as long as its not in The house. We'll have Emmett make you a firepit of sorts. You'll see. Itll be great."

I gave them a small smile and nodded my head. As long as i could burn something ill be happy. They really were nice people, but i just dont want to talk.

"Bella could you please talk to us?" The woman sounded so desperate.

I shook my head because honestly i didnt want to. Talking got me here in the first place.

"Okay, well, we hope that someday you will. For now why dont we tell you about our family?" I nodded and listened intently. Though i may not talk to them, i would like to go live with them.

"We have 3 children that are actually related to us. Emmett, the oldest, is really a big scary kinda guy. But on the inside hes as soft and cuddly as a teddy bear. He can be a little rough though, and his jokes are very very..interesting. Edward, the middle, Is very reserved but extremely protective. Hes really nice though. A very good smart sweet boy. And Alice, the youngest. Dear dear Alice. Shes very energetic, very passionate. especially about shopping. Shes like a pixie and her brothers are wrapped around her fingers. And the other two that we have, are adopted just like you. Jasper, and Rosalie. Brother and sister. Jasper is like Edward reserved but sweet. and he has a very strong southern accent. I dont know why, his sister doesnt. Anyways, He met Alice the day that he met us. The boy was tripping over his feet. He fell for Alice the moment he saw her. And theyve been dating ever since. Now Rosalie, Shes very....different. Edgy, almost. Around us shes very ungaurded but when we first met her she was looking us down, like we were going to corrupt them, much the way a father would look at his daughters boyfriend. But she warmed up to us in a couple of hours and we took them home. Rosalie didnt fall in love with Emmett immediately but eventually she did. Emmett is a different story. He was just like Jasper, tripping over himself. Rosalie is extremely pretty. But a little vain about it. She likes to flaunt her beauty, all the time. But like Alice she is extremely passionate about shopping. they are frequent with their trips. I just hope that like Rose youll warm up to us."

I nodded my head assuring them that i would when i felt it was right. Mrs. J came and told them to sign the papers if they wanted me, and that they could take me home today.

"Bella, you might want to go start packing your bags. Youre coming home with us." Esme gave me a warm smile. I nodded and walked back to my room. Packing was easy. I had one big bag and a duffle. Not much. but the duffle was mostly filled with random things i wanted to keep out of my room. And my weed.

Mrs. J directed me and i walked out to see them. Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug and continued walking me down the steps. Down to a nice expensive black mercedes. Carlisle opened the back door for me and stepped back to open Esme's. He jogged around the front got into his seat and started the car. All i could see were blurring buildings, and then i saw the "You are now leaving pheonix" sign. I tapped Esme's shoulder and pointed. she told me that they live in Seattle Washington. they had heard from a friend that works here in the home where i had been that i was there and was very sweet, but troubled. Carlisle interjected, saying that Esme loves a troubled challenge. I laughed and Esme blushed. Carlisle said it would be best if i took a nap before i got to their home. Well home in general. I agreed and soon after fell asleep.

My dreams were pleasant. It was me Lannie, Sunie, Colby, Kilo, and Jared sitting around a fire. Laughing and passing a bottle around. we were laughing and smiling and talking of memories past. and Jared reminding me their numbers and to call them as soon as i got home.

And then it turned, i was in a dark alley way, where James had managed to find me. James was my ex, and he always got pissed that i didnt have sex with him. I just was never ready. I didnt love James so it didnt matter. But he had me in a dark alley way, his head down, like he was a lion stalking his prey.

"Bella bella bella. Youve been very very naughty. i think someone needs a spanking."

"No james. Stay away! Get away! JARED!!" I screamed for him. Jared was the protecter. He was the big one, the nice one. He was just the best. He always saved me in the nick of time. From everything. If we hadnt been friends i wouldve fallen in love with him.

"Hes not here bella. Its just you and me. Are you ready? Because i dont want you fighting me"

"James, stay away from me. Just stay away."

"Why? Is sweet Bella gonna hurt me?" He got closer and i raised my hand like i was going to punch him. He grabbed my fist an my other hand and wrapped them around my back.

"HELPP!!!!" I screamed and screamed to no avail.

"Bella, wake up." That was NOT James. Nor Jared. But it was comforting and sweet.

"Bella dear, wake up. Honey were home. wake up."

I jerked my head upwards and found myself wrapped in Esme's warm embrace. She was next to me. Holding me and comforting me. Not like my mother would've.

"Oh Bella, those dreams must've been horrible for you to yell like that."

i began to cry, remembering those dreams. James hunting me, grabbing my fists. I began to sob uncontrollaby into her shoulder.

"Oh poor baby. Edward, come carry Bella into her room please."

And then i saw him. Edward. Such an old fashioned name, but it fit so perfectly.i couldnt make out any details due to the tears in my eyes. I tried to get up but my knees went weak and buckled underneath me. I landed on the ground with a thud, still sobbing. Edward grabbed my hand and stood me up. He then proceeded to sweep me into his arms and carried me into the house. I clung to his neck like a child to her teddy bear. I began crying into his shoulder and he rubbed his hands up and down my back, soothing me. Next i knew i was being laid down in a bed, i didnt know where. Edward began to remove his arms from around me. I clung to his neck with even more strength.

"Please dont leave me. Please?" Something about him made me feel safe. I couldnt let him go. He was the first one i voluntarily talked to in the house.

"Only until you fall back asleep."

"How do you know i will?" I choked out through my tears.

"Intuition. Instict. Whatever you want to call it. Here how about i stay until you stop crying?"

I nodded my head. and buried my head back into his neck effectively clouding myself in his scent.

Sometime afterwards i fell back asleep.

No dreams, just blackness. at least thats what i remember.

I awoke to the smell of coffee. I jumped upright in bed and looked around. I didnt remember where i as until i saw my suitcase next to the door. And i smiled. A genuine smile. A happy smile. I walked down stairs to see my new family.

"BELLA!" A little flurry of pink screamed towards me. I was wrapped in the embrace of a small girl.

"My name is Mary Alice Cullen. But please call me Alice. I hate it when people call me Mary." She pouted. and i couldnt help but to chuckle at this little creature called Alice. Man, i needed to smoke one...

Then came the big one. Sitting there laughing was a body builder. If i thought Jared was big then i was nuts. He stuck out his hand

"Hi, im Emmett. Or Emmie as Alice calls me. If you need an ass kicked im the man to come to." Just then a gorgeous blonde woman slapped Emmett on the arm.

"Em, dont scare the poor girl." She held both of her arms outwards towards me and gave me a hug. "Im Rosalie. Emmetts Darling girlfriend, so dont get any ideas..." She gave me the nastiest glare ill ever have to endure, and a voice spoke with a thick southern accent.

"Talk about scaring the girl Rose." he chuckled. "Hi there. Im Jasper. Rosalie's nicer sibling. Also the love-stricken boyfriend of Alice." Alice looked at him with pure adoration.

And then i heard a melodious chuckle behind me. It was like rough velvet. Perfection in every way. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Dont you guys think youre bombarding her just a little bit? She hasnt even had her coffee yet!" Finally! Someone who understands! I need my caffine before im even able to process anything.

"This way." He cocked his head an lead me towards the kitchen. Grabbing me a coffee cup he poured it, asked if i took cream in it. I shook my head no and made a face of obvious distaste.

"Girl takes it black with sugar... Most unlike the women of this household who take it with milk or cream or something." He gave me a smile that made my insides melt. thats when i saw them. The most beautiful green ive ever seen in my life. And the way his forhead crinkled when he laughed, i thought i was in heaven. His teeth were straight and perfectly white,his skin pale but not an unhealty pale. Like marble. And he was nicely built, not Emmett or Jared built but not tall and lanky like Colby. He was built perfectly for his size. And damn, he looked good. the hair he had on his head was, and i swear to you, made by the angels in heaven. It was caramel colored like Esme's hair but more...copper-y? Yeah. it had more copper in it than anyones...It was perfectly meshed up and I wanted to run my hands through it again and again.

"Do you talk at all Bella? I mean seriously youve said like 5 words the entire time youve been here. Most peculiar..." He trailed off thoughtfully. i searched through my pockets and couldnt find my lighter.

"Oh no." the words came out before i could stop them.

"Okay seven. Whats up?"

"My lighter, My baby. Its gone."

"OH! the black one with an engravement and skull and cross bones?"

I nodded in confusion.

"Esme has it. Here take your coffee and just...wait in the living room. Over there. Ill be back with it."

He pointed to a room over his shoulder and i walked though an arch into a room that was the size of my house. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie were already in there. Jasper and Emmett playing Halo, Alice and Rosalie sitting at a computer working on something intently, so i just sat on the couch and watched Emmett and Jasper. About ten minutes into the game Jasper stood and did a victory cry of sorts. Emmett got up and stalked off, apparently angry at how he had lost. I could take Jasper with one hand...

"Anybody else wanna try?"

I stood, placed my coffee on a coaster and walked over. Picked up the controller.

"Lets do this then. Boys VS. Girls." Just then, like that was a declaration of war Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward all gathered into the living room. Esme and Carlisle in tow.

Me and Jasper started the game, he was good, but not good enough. You live with five guys, Halo becomes like a second life to you. In the end i won by a landslide. I got up cracked my knuckles walked to my coffee picked it up and grabbed my lighter. I held it up and nodded towards Edward. I walked out of the room and heard everyone laughing.

Outside. Was my intended destination. But Emmett cut me off.

"Bella. Umm..Carlisle came to me and said that you needed like a fire pit or something to help with youre obsession...Just wondering...what is it?"

I smiled, pulled out my lighter and lit it.

He looked confused for a second and then he looked like he understood.

"Youre a pyro arent you?"

I nodded, keeping to my no speaking treaty.

"Okay, and i was wondering...Alice unpacked your bag-"

I cut him off with a yell

"What!?! Why did she do that? Ohmygod." I lowered my voice

"did she find my weed?"

He nodded "Shit. i knew something was going to get fucked up. Did she tell anyone?"

"I think she only told us but she just left your duffle alone after that. Im pretty sure she put it back. all i know is that she called us into her room and told us she found weed in your all. She said she put it back and your duffle is next to your bed. I was just wondering...Do you think you could share?"

My brow furrowed and i cocked my head to the side.

"Share with who Em?"

"with me Bella, With me and Edward and Jazz and maybe Rose. But Do you?"

"sure. Why not? Of course. ive got a few ounces...didnt get out much at the home you know? Used to smoke with my friends back in Arizona all the time. Never went more than 2 or 3 days without it."

He laughed loud and picked me up in a huge hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you"

"Em, Cant breathe" I gasped. Knowing he was big and strong but not that strong.

"Sorry. ill go talk to Eddie, Jazz and Rose."

"Em...why doesnt Alice smoke it?"

"She says it messes with her color coordination. but shes not a snitch. Hey, Meet you in your room in 10?"

"Yeah."

So in 10 minutes i was sitting in my room an O in the baggie in my back pocket, lighter in my front, pipe in my other front pocket, rolling papers in my back. Ready to go.

Emmett came bursting in my room with Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Alice?

"Hi guys. Ready to go?"

A chorus of yeses reached my ears and i stopped for a second.

"Alice...I thought you didnt smoke...?"

"Oh, well, i thought maybe, it being your first time smoking with people who arent your normal friends i thought id do it for you."

"Thanks. It makes me happy to know that youre willing to do that to make me feel comfortable. But you dont have to if you dont want to."

"Oh, ive always wanted to but you know...With...I...I just didnt want to be the bad one."

"But the other four are smoking it too"

"Well, yeah, but you know of Esme's actual kids, i wanted to be good."

"That makes sense."

And i turned and followed Emmett out into the little burn pit he made for me so i could continue to burn things at my will.

"Here, is where i made the little pit. I dont know, this is where we always come to smoke it and i thought you might..."

"Em, i love it. Thank you."

I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

And then i hung back. to talk with Edward.

"so its clear you CAN speak but you dont like to around Carlisle or Esme. Why?"

"When i lived with my parents in Arizona, all i did was got in trouble for running my mouth. So i figured if i didnt talk at all then maybe id get to stay here."

"Bella, you should know, my parents they...they dont give up. Once youre in this family youre here for good. whether or not you want to stay. youre here."

"I kinda guessed."

"Yo! Bella! we gunna get burning or what?" Emmett ive known him for a day and i already love him.

"Im coming im coming"

I ran up and asked if i could start a fire first. of course. Emmett wanted to see me in action. So i gathered all kinds of twigs and logs and branches. All dry, they had to be. I grabbed some dried up leave and stuck them on top. I lit those those caught the twigs on fire, then the branches and finally the logs.

"Damn Bella, Nice. You got skill girl."

"Pyro, Em. Pyro."

They all laughed, until i pulled out the weed. They all put on serious faces, The very dramatically, i pulled out the pipe and rolling papers. I could see the fear on Alice's face.

"Ali, calm down. Its not like one joint is gunna kill ya."

Poor honey.

"Okay,So i have no idea if youre a joint person or a pipe person. So you gotta let me know..."

Emmett, Jasper, and Rose all said Joint and me and Edward are pipe people.

"Ali, you gotta make a choice. Joints are a little harsher. So i think you should stick with Edward and me when i say pipe."

She nodded her head and Edward took his arm and put it around her. I pulled the weed and packed a pipe, and rolled a joint handing the joint to Emmett i also gave him my lighter.

"Emmett be careful that lighter means more to me than being here does."

I heard a whispered "damn" and Emmett took my baby.

He lit the joint quickly and handed me my lighter.

"Okay Ali. Crash course on pipe smoking. you put your finger over this little hole right here" I pointed to the hole that im still not quite sure was there "An then you light the lighter and hold it over the bowl like this." I imitated what she was supposed to do "And inhale. Its gunna burn and shit but you gotta keep it in for like a half a minute. Okay? After that half minute you can cough and cough all you want. you can choke, but dont let it out until after at least 15 seconds."

She gave me a small nod and motioned for me to continue. I looked at Edward for confirmation that i could get the first hit. He nodded his head solemnly.

I did what was supposed to be done really slow, so Ali would be able to see how its done. I took the hit an held it, held it,held it, and release. I passed it to Edward and he did it the same way i did. Alice understood. Edward passed the pipe to her. She stared at it with huge eyes.

"Okay, here goes nothing." She did it perfectly for a first timer. And she hit it hard...Really hard. Too hard for a first timer.

"Woah, Ali. Dont go over board. Cut it off there. Now hold it hold it hold it hold it. And release." She let go the giant puff of smoke she held in her lungs.

"Damn Ali. This isnt your first time. Any other first timer would have choked the first 2 seconds with that hit. Youre not a first timer...Are you?"

"Well...No. I had found the weed in Eddie's sock drawer and i was always curious and i stole his pipe too. That as the only night i had Jessica over. She was a pot head, but she was a bitch too, and she taught me how. I just...Ive done it a few times. But never with anyone else."

We all stared shocked.

"oh! wait i got this from Carlisle's Cellar." She pulled a bottle of tequila out of her pink purse and Emmett ran over and grabbed it out of her hands.

"Carlisle's Cellar? He doesnt let anyone in there...Howd you get it?"

"every year he lets me go through and count his wine, whiskey, and shit like that. So took that and didnt count it."

"But how'd you get out with out him knowing.?"

"Hello? cellar door? i stuck it through there and took it into my room in my coach."

wow. Ali definiately wasnt the goody two shoes i had her pinned as.

"Damn Alice. Tequila riding in your coach? its more special then i am."

"oh, Jazzy. Nothing is more important than you. If you fit youd be in my prada. And you wouldnt leave either."

"Here that Em? Im Prada material." He gave Emmett a cocky smile.

I couldnt help but to laugh and grab the bottle out of Em's hands...paws...Whatever. I opened it and took a glug or five.

"Bella! Damn, i thought you could only smoke weed. I was horribly wrong. Again."

I laughed and took another glug. I passed it to Edward, i think. He took a glug and passed it on. and we kept passing it and passing an passing. By the time it got to me i finished it off and we were all stumbling drunk. Rose was on Emmett's lap and they were making out. I just kept turning my head everywhere until bright forest green eyes took me away, away from the forest, the couples and i found myself walking towards them. I sat down in his lap and hesitantly turned my head towards his. My eyes were focused on his and his alone. i leaned closer and closer. His hand moved to cup my face. His thumb gently caressing my cheekbone. I leaned in further and our lips met for the most brief of moments. And then we got closer an our lips met with a need that was unknown. The kiss shot currents of electricity coursing through my body. Causing my heart rate to burst upwards and not come down. His tongue slid across my bottom lip,begging forthe entrance that i granted. Our tongues danced and fought a tragic tale of cat an mouse. He pulled away and we were both gasping for breath. His hungry lips trailed down my neck, licking, sucking, and kissing every inch. From my lips to my jawbone down to behind my earlobe down my neck and stopping momentarily to the junction in my neck where my shoulder moulds into it. and continuing down to my collar bone. My moans were echoing off of the walls of the cave. Wait. Cave?! shit. Where am i? i opened my eyes and saw everybody else in a similar postion, but they were still passed out. I got up, swiped the leaves off of me and kicked Em in the side. He grunted and rolled over.

"Emmett. Wake up, you doof."

He turned back over and squinted at me.

"Bella? what time is it?"

"Holy shit, its fucking 4 in the morning! Emmett help me wake up the others!"

He got on his hands and knees an crawled over to Rose, waking her with a sweet kiss.

I turned and walked towards Ali.

"Hey there, Champ. Gotta get up. Come on lets get you to bed."

Ali looked like hell and smelt like the forest dirt. She got up an went to go get her significant other.

I walked towards Edwards resting place. He looked so peaceful. So serene it as almost a crime to wake him up.

"Edward" i said softly, just so i didnt startle him. "Edward Dear, wake up. Come on whe have to get back to your house before Carlisle and Esme wake up."

He opened one eye and said softly "just five more minutes Bella?" The way my name rolled off his tongue made me shiver in pleasure.

"Sorry Edward. I cant. Its four A.M. Weve been gone since 10:30. We gotta go babe." I trie using my sexy voice that i used on Lannie whenever i wanted something he said i coulnt have.

He grabbed my arm an pulled me towards him.

"I Love the way you purr my name Isabella. I think its my favorite sound."

He kissed my cheek and stood. Holding out his hand so i could get up. But i was frozen in place. Did he really just say that to me? Did last night happen, and i was just lost and thought i was in a cave? I had to shake my head clear the thoughts. The other four were waiting for us on the edge of the woods.

"Geez, we thought you guys got lost." Yeah, lost in his eyes.

"Maybe you had gone wandering" Into a sea of pleasure and excitement.

"Yeah, well, here we are, so no need to worry."

The all looked at each other and laughed. I mustve blushed 10 different reds. we walked quickly to the house and departed into our seperate rooms. I changed into my pjamas, a sheer dark blue tank and boy shorts, and jumped into bed with the thought that me and Edward might have kissed. I smiled at the thought but i was soon interupted by a knock at my door. i got up and answered the door. Who was there but Edward Cullen himself? Looking very good i might add in only his black silk boxers.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" i mumbled still staring at his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Bella when we kissed i....got lost. I thought we were in a meadow somewhere and honsetly i would like to go back to that place. soon."

"So we really did kiss? I thought it was a dream. It was just too good. And i got lost too. I thought we were in a cave."

He chuckled and i took that time ti grab hime and pull him into my room. He directed it so i was on bottom bot he asnt crushing me. and then he id it. He crashed his lips into mine and the electricity was back. Making me pull him closer threading my hands into his hair i began to softly tug at it, making him moan and me moan at him moaning. He kept going and reached his hand under my shirt. Softly caressing my stomach and moving upwards. I broke away and grabbed his hands.

"Edward i really dont think thats a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Edward, im a virgin. and i dont want to lose something so precious in the throes of lust and passion. I want it to be right."

He nodded.

"I agree. I want It to be right for you, not just me. Bella, i want so much for you. More than that, I want you. More than ive ever wanted anybody.I know it sounds weird me just meeting you and all but, the first time i saw you, without the tears, i started tripping over my feet. Bella, i care for you, and then me being the frst you spoke to, still makes me smile. Especially how you clung to my neck when you first got here. and i know it sounds really bad but i also liked how you pleaded with me to stay with you. Bella, i dont think i want you to leave, Ever. No matter what. Please stay."

"Edward, with you here it would be impossible for me to leave you. And i... honestly felt safe with you there. I never wanted you to leave me. And i stuck my head in the crook of your neck was to make sure that i inhaled as much of your scent as possible. i never wanted to forget it. Eward, i care about you too. And i dont think i wouldve opened up to anyone else. And for you ill talk to Carlisle and esme tomorrow morning. I promise."

"For me? Thank you Bella. Thank you thank you thank you."

"On one condition though."

"Name your terms"

"You say My name like you did in the woods."

"Isabella" My name rolled of his tongue in the most seuctive way that i jumped forward and continued my furious attack on his mouth. At about 5 A.M. we went to bed. he slept with me though. and i was truly truly happy for the first time in months.


	2. Only You

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or any of the characters They are the creation of the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer.

OKAY! Im feeling very confident about this story, and im not even trying! This is just pouring out of me like rain from a cloud. (Im an anology kind of person...)

Well, ENJOYY THE AWESOMENESSS!!!!

Love,

These Woods Are Scary

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

**That morning When i walked downstairs i gave Carlisle and Esme a warm smile an greeted them with a Nice "Hello" to both of them. They stared at me bewildered. I had just grabbed my coffee and tilted it towards my mouth when Edward came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me on the cheek. I giggled like a 13 year old idiot.**

**"Good morning Edward. Hope you had a good nights sleep?" Esme, such a good person. And mother.**

**"The best Esme. And Bella being there just made it that much better" He whispered the last part in my ear like a secret. **

**Esme turned towards Carlisle and gave him a knowing smile and her eyes said 'ill tell you later'. Carlisle turned towards us and gave us a smile. If Edward hadnt caught my eye first, i would have melted.**

**"Well, im glad you warmed up to us Bella"**

**"Oh, it was really Edward. He convinced me that some things i doubted didnt need to be." I put a hand on the arm around my waist and gave it a gentle pat.**

**"Well, thats nice. Speaking of you and Edward, what happened? I mean Bella you are glowing. And Edward is radiating Manly....Man....Love...stuff."**

**Well, at least they had a way with words. Before i could open my mouth Edward spoke,**

**"We came to a mutual understanding that we both care for each other and it would be best if we didnt hide it. So, here we are. Oh! and nice way of describing things Carlisle. Always had a way with words."**

**Emse's eyes were happy and warm and her smile was just as genuine. Carlisle chuckled in spite of his son's happiness. Or maybe it as the way he dissed Carlisle's description...not sure.**

**The next lovely couple up were Rose and Em. Rose walked into the kitchen in Em's Red plaid pjama bottoms and a black tank top. Her hair was a birds nest, much like my own, her make up was smeared and she had that "Morning after i spent the night in the woods getting drunk and smoking weed with my siblings/friends/boyfriend and then had sex when i got back" groggy look.**

**"Hey there Rose, You look like hell. And smell like dirt." **

**"Gee, thanks for the truth Edward...Bella looks just like me."**

**"Yeah, but Bella smells like me and her hair is matted not from sex but from sleep. So...Yes essentially, she looks like you, but for different reasons."**

**Rosalie snarled at Edward and everybody started laughing. Emmett came up behind her and playfully smacked her ass.**

**"Rose, calm down. I mean Bella looks worse than you. No need to worry." He gave her a bright ' I just got laid' smile and tried scoring more brownie points than needed. Apparently he had already pissed her off.**

**Alice and Jasper were next. They were just as happy and perky as me and Edward. **

**"Hey Edward, Hey Bella" Alice winked at me when she stated that her and Rose and me were going shopping today. Im guessing that i have alot to tell them. Stupid gossip. Emmett simply stated that Edward Jasper and himself were going to the batting cages anyways. Which left Esme and Carlisle here all alone.**

**"Esme i feel really bad leaving you and Carlisle here alone. i mean i could talk to Alice about letting you come shopping with us!"**

**She smiled and shook her head, "Bella ive had kids for a good 18 years, if i can handle anything its being alone with my husband. And honestly, dont tell anyone, but me and Carlisle arent that innocent when were alone together. Today is going to require alot of stamina and alone time. So you guys go on ahead. Have fun. And Bella,"**

**"Yes Esme?"**

**"Thank you."**

**"For what?"**

**"Making Edward so happy. I havent seen him this happy since before we adopted Jasper and Rose."**

**"honestly Esme, its no trouble. if being with your son is as half as good as it sounds, then ill love it." And him.**

**She smiled at me an shooed me off, saying Rose and Alice were probably up in my room waiting to go. And they were. I jumped up the stairs and into my room,as soon as i stepped foot inside the door way two tiny hands grabbed me and pulled me inside.**

**"Bella, you are going to tell us what happened with Edward last night. Not now though. The boys might hear. Now lets get you dressed there must be something you can wear in here." She pulled out my suit case and started searching through it.**

**"Ugh. Bella all you have are jeans and ugly shirts." i shrugged.**

**"Im not much of a man's lady. You know? i hung out with guys all the time. They happened to be my six best friends back in Arizona. It was a crew consisting of Jared, Colby, Lannie, Kilo, Sunie, and me. We were the people that you got good weed from. None of us were rich, but we made a decent living off of our weed. And we always had some kind of party between the six of us."**

**"Bella, you cant be friends with boys and not fall for them. So did any of them interest you?"**

**"Nope. They were all really brotherly. I mean, maybe Jared but he wasnt **_**exactly**_** my type."**

**"And what **_**exactly**_** is your type?"**

**And before i coul think about it, i said it.**

**"Edward."**

**Alice and Rose looked at each other, looked at me, and looked at each other again. They nodded their heads once and pushed the door closed.**

**"Bella, you might want to sit down for this."**

**I sat down and looked at them with nothing but question in my eyes.**

**"Bella, were buying you an entirely new wardrobe. Everything you own is being thrown out and youre getting what we say you need to look good for Edward. Like, 'holy shit this girl is hot i need to get her' good. We also have to buy furniture for your room...Blankets, Pillows, Sheets, Curtains..."**

**"Rugs!" Alice ended.**

**I laughed at them and they glared. It wasnt a "dont laugh" glare it was a "were totally serious about this and you should be too" glare. I ceased my laughing immediately.**

**"Alice....Rose...Come on. Edward already likes me, what's it matter how i look?" That wasnt the best thing to say to them. The queens of sexy and fashion. Dammit. I love them but, why do i have to live with them? They cackled and evil grins appeared on their faces.**

**"It means everything, dear dear ignorant Bella." For a minute i was truly scared. The menacing voices went perfectly with their grins.**

**Alice turned back towards my clothes, strewn about the bed, and picked out my sleepy-time black tank with the only pair of shorts i own. But they had holes right underneath my ass and in the same place in the front.**

**"Bella, how come you have an outfit that would make Edward drool, but you havent worn it?"**

**"First off, Alice, he already likes me. Second, IVE BEEN HERE FOR TWO DAYS!!"**

**"Alright, sheesh. Here put these on and ill see what we can do for shoes other than those ratty old things."**

**"whats wrong with my Etnies?"**

**"Bella, first they do nothing a pair of high heels would for your ass and legs, second theyre dirty, third Just look at them! they look disgusting. Therefore, you are wearing a pair of high heels. The comfiest pair we own. Youre probably not used to wearing them."**

**I nodded and gave in, i mean come on. Alice and Rose know best. Alice ran out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a pair of those kind of sandal like high heels. The ones that looked like they were made out of wicker.**

**"Here, i think theyre your size. Im not sure though...Try them on. Oh and Bella, when was the last time you shaved?"**

**"Shaved?...My legs?"**

**"No your head. Yes your legs!"**

**"Uhhh....day before i left home. Why?"**

**"Lemme see."**

**I pulled up my pants leg and she ran her hand up my leg and scrunched up her face.**

**"You need to take a shower."**

**"okay. Where?"**

**she pointed to the bathroom i had in my room and said**

**"For every six bedrooms there's 3 bathrooms in each. All the girls rooms have bathrooms. The boys have to share."**

**That made sense. So i grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom.**

**As i turned on the shower i thought about Edward and me. Yes we had moved at a very fast pace, and i think we need to slow it down a little. I do like him, alot. But maybe things are going to fast. Maybe i should talk to him. Tell him about what i was fearing. I dont want to turn into the girlfriend who he doesnt interact with. I want to be the one he does the dishes with, the one he has random water fights with. I want to be with him, all the time. And his eyes draw me in, like a magnet. But, i dont know....him. Anything about him. i know hes gorgeous and nice but, i dont know anthing about him. And i cant trust his mothers visual because she has a bias opinon. So does his sister. And so does Rose. Jasper and Emmett would be my best bet. ill start with Emmett, he'll be the most brutally honest. And with that thought i stepped out of the calming spray of the into my clothes i thought some more about Edward and me. When i set foot outside the door, Alice and Rose bombarded me with make up and flat irons and hairspray. The end result looked nothing like was beautiful, Nothing like how i look. They had straightened my hair and put eyeliner on me, and a luscious red lipstick. They smiled at their work and we walked down the stairs. As soon as Edward saw me his jaw hit the floor, i was happy Rose and Alice made me do this.**

**"Bella?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I...Um...When...How...Damn."**

**"Thanks."**

**I stepped closer to him gave him a long sensual kiss on the lips and moved my lips to his ear.**

**"I'll only be gone for a few hours Edward" i Purred. I was praying that it sounded as sexy as i wanted it to be. "Then youll have me all to yourself'' I turned and kissed his cheek, thank god for this long lasting lip stick. He whimpered an okay and let my hand go.**

**"Bella! Are you coming?"**

**"Not yet..." I stepped away from Edward swinging my hips and looking back at him before i closed the door.**

**I got into the car and stared straight ahead, willing them to start asking the questions. Bad idea.**

**"BELLAAA!!!! ohmygodohmygodohmygod! What you did to Edward was soooo evil. But soooooo cool! You should've seen his face. He looked like he was going to put you over his shoulder and carry you upstairs, and never come down. Bella, you are good!" **

**"Ali, its not like that with us. We havent...done that, yet. I told him, im not ready yet. I told him."**

**Rose gasped and looked back at me like i was a 12 headed creature from space.**

**"Bella, are you telling me you havent tapped that yet?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Tapped anything?"**

**I shook my head and blushed a deep crimson color, i could feel the heat in my cheeks. They looked like they were hatching another evil plan to torture me and Edward. Funny thing though, as i shook my head i noticed we passed the mall.**

**"Uh...Ali?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"didnt we just pass the mall?"**

**She laughed and looked at Rose and laughed some more.**

**"the Cullens have their own mall. Kind of. Its all the old stuff Ali bought but didnt use and Stuff that they didnt fit into anymore...You know. Stuff like that. So they took it all and put it in a storage room. But when they took in me and Jazz Ali told them they needed to hang it up so if any one of us needed to, we could go get a new outfit or a new purse or shoes or watch or something like that."**

**"oh. Thats cool." I didnt really know what to say. I mean Geez, have their own warehouse of things....What are you supposed to say?**

**'Thanks For letting me mooch you guys to no end!' I dont like it.**

**"Bella, you know you have to get enrolled into Forks high right?"**

**"Of course Ali, im actually looking forard to it...It sounds like fun."**

**She slammed on the gas pedal and we went flying. I was pushed back against the seat so hard i think i left marks in the seat.**

**"Ali? Could you maybe slow down? ALOT?!"**

**"Huh? Oh, yeah sure." She slowed to a mild 60 something. "sorr, i like to drive fast when i have a problem."**

**Problem? Did she mean what i meant about Forks high being fun?**

**"problem with what, Ali?"**

**"Im going to tell you now, Forks high is anything **_**but**_** fun. The guys there are pigs, and the girls are snotty and pissy. Thats why me and Rose and Jazz and Edward And Em all sit by ourselves at a single table in the front of the cafeteria. Or sometimes we sit outside if its sunny out. But i want to warn you. Jessica and Lauren will try to get you. Dont let them. Mike will try to date you, but with Eddie there i think youll be okay. And Jacob. Ugh. Jacob Black is the worst. Jacob will lie to you, and tell Edward shit that i couldnt even deny, and he will try to ruin everything for he likes you hell stalk you and wait, im telling you right now, Jacob Black is the worst of the worst. If you ever see him, find Edward, if Edward isnt there just walk away. But if he tries to pull any bullshit, tell Jasper Em and Edward. Theyll take care of it. They did it for me and Rose, but i think Rose wouldve taken care of Jacob without Ems help... But yeah. just watch out. Youll know Jacob, hell use his "Charm" to get the teachers to switch his classes so he might be in one of yours he might not but if he is, stay far far far far away from him."**

**My eyes were saucers by the time she finished. Scratch that, they were straight up plates. **

**"Thanks for the warning..." Damn. Scary shit.... By the time we had stopped i was scared shitless, i think some of the shit they told me shouldnt have been said. they had told me that once Jacob Black fell for this new girl, Casey, and he started stalking her. Then one night he saw her get out of the shower through the window in her room and he jumped through it and raped her. She tried to sue him but the lawyer he had was too good. He won and was cleared. I was sooo scared. im gunna go home and cling to Edward like my teddy bear. I started crying, i mean, that could happen to me. That could be me that he... i dont want to think about it. I couldnt.**

**We pulled up and stepped out of the car, I looked around and saw flat land. No buildings anywhere.**

**"Uh..Ali? Where is it?"**

**She and Rose looked at each other and laughed. I didnt get it...**

**"You-You Th- Think we would- ju--s-t Leave it- ou-t He-re in th-the open? HA! Then anyone could go in and take everything. Yeah right." well at least that makes sense.**

**"So where is it?"**

**Alice bent over and grabbed a handle of sorts, pulled upwards an i swear my eyes popped out of my head. It was **_**underground**_**. Are You kidding me?!?! Geez, as if being rich wasnt good enough they had to flaunt it very inconspicously. Dammit all, now i feel poor. Ugh. We stepped down the ladder leaing into the cave thing and jumped off onto solid ground. Happy i didnt fall completely i walked in kind of a strut. **

**"Welcome, to the Cullen mall!" Alice waved her arms around gesturing to the solid concrete around us. The walls were lined with clothes and purses and shoes and watches and suits and dresses and make up and hair products. Even worse was she had the seperated by designer. Like on the left as Victoria's Secret, on the right was Armani. On the right in the middle it was Valentino, on the left in the middle it wassomething else. Everything had a place and every place had a thing. My eyes, im sure, were bulging out of my head, i couldnt catch my breath. Alice walked to a wall of only she knows what an started grabbing everything. she turned to me and asked**

**"Bells, whats your cup size?"**

**To which i replied**

**"34 B"**

**She smiled and resumed picking and choosing. When she had two arm fulls of clothes she turned to me and handed me a pile.**

**"Here you go. You can try these on in the dressing rooms over there. An i want you to try them all on. Me and Rose will grab some chairs and watch. We decide what you get and what you toss." **

**At least there was some comfort in that. Heh, who am i kidding? Theres no comfort in anything they say about fashion and me mostly because it includes putting me through pain. Always. So i get into the dressing room and i look at the first thing on the pile. Its a small red silk dress, i really dont know about it....but i put it on anyways. I actually kinda like it. I started the model tur in the 6-way mirror and smiled and walked out from behind the door.**

**"Guys, i really like this one. Alot. Even if you guys say it goes i keep it."**

**They smiled really wide and gave me a thumbs up. Wow, i must be good at this. NEXT OUTFIT! It was a deep blue sparkly backless ground length dress, with a halter top type setup. The straps didnt go around my shoulders but around my neck, and there was a white rose detail that wrapped around the dress, and in the middle of my chest where the straps began there was a circular gem. Dont know if it was real or not. I didnt even know the designer but it was gorgeous! And when i put it on i knew, this is the perfect dress. I walked out and Rose and Alice gasped and looked at me like i was an angel. **

**"Oh, Bella, its perfect. And i know exactly what youre going to wear it for too."**

**Rose looked at Alice and they had another silent conversation. That was gunna get annoying, i love them an soon we'll all be sharing those looks but for now i wish they would use words.**

**"Guys? Words please?"**

**"Oh sorry Bella. Ali here was thinking about you wearing that dress to homecoming but, i told her no and that you would wear it to prom. But Alice wont listen to me..."**

**"Alice, i really would like to save this so we can plan exactly what im going to look like and how my hairs going to be done...All the little important stuff. Please?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes and she huffed, rolled her eyes and agreed.**

**Moving on, i tried on like 150 outfits and got rid of 2. Oh my Jesus. I was wiped out, who knew just trying on outfits took so much energy. We climbed back out of the hole and into the car, in which i fell asleep in. We were home before i woke up and i vaguely remember someone carrying me into my room.**

_**Edward**_**. I smiled. Who cares that im 17? I think im in love. **_**Woah there Bella. Love? Do you really think so? its kind of sudden dont you think?**_** No not really, i mean, hes the perfect gentleman hes sexy hes.....**_** probably just playing with you. **_**No. Really? **_**Bella you passed out in the woods they couldve dare himto make you think he likes you. Imagine, youre not even close to pretty. Youre so plain. Nothing special here. Hes just playing with you.**_** But what about today when i walked down? **_**You were in the shower, Rose and Alice couldve set that up.**_** They wouldnt do that. **_**youve known them for two days.**_** But...But....you win. Youre right. I have no idea why they would but they might have. Ugh. Why does everyone do this to me? You know what, im gunna fuck with them. Im going to become friends with Lauren and Jessica. An ill flirt with Mike, but the worst is im going to be around Jacob alot. Like people are going to assume that i like him and were dating. An when they ask i wont answer. I'll open my mouth and walk away. Perfect. Now, im going to go burn something. I got up changed into a simple pair of jeans and T-shirt and walked down the stairs and out of the house. Right into a nightmare. Edward was sitting in his car with someone. A woman someone. I was right, he was just playing with me. **

**Tears stung into my eyes and my heart cracked into a million pieces. Edward looked at me and his eyes widened. I couldnt move, i couldnt feel. There was nothing but darkness. Tears were spilling an freely running down my face. **_**You cant stay here. You have to run. Esme and Carlisle are nice but you have to leave. You have to go.**_** I ran upstairs and packed my clothes sure to grab my lighter and weed. I wrote a fast note to everyone.**

**" Im sorry to leave so suddenly but something happened and i...i had to leave. Im sorry, youre all really nice. You may never see me again.**

**Ill miss you,**

**Bella"**

**And then a note to Edward.**

**"****Edward,**

**I dont know how you could do that to me. I thought you liked me. I guess everyone can be wrong. I knew it was too goo to be true. I mean how would someone like you Be interested someone like me?Someone so plain and ugly? Im sorry Edward, but you may never see me again either.**

**Bella"**

**And then i left them right outside my door. Just stuck them underneath and snuck out of the window. Thank you trellises. I ran. No idea where i was going i stopped in a patch of woods and smoked a joint which didnt help at all, but left me confused enough to not have to remember anyhting. I set an abanded house on fire, found some shrooms and kept going. I found the high school. I looked at it and checked to see if the doors were locked. The office and buildings yes, but the gym?, no. I went inside and fell asleep on the floor. Making sure that i had my watch alarm set for 6 A.M.**

**My dreams were of Edward. Me and Edward, and then Edward and **_**her**_**. These were not dreams, they were more nightmares. i heard my alarm go off and i woke up to turn it off. I grabbed my shit and kept going. I walked into a diner and ordered some coffee. Dammit, i dont have any money. Do i? I checked my duffle and the $250 was still there. i grabbed a $5 and ordered a piece of pie and a stack of pancakes. I ate with a different kind of hunger.I wasnt hungry but i was sad, i was hoping that maybe the food would unbreak my heart. But it didnt work. I needed ice cream. Lots of it. I payed the watress with a nice tip and i ran into someone.**

**"Sorry. I didnt mean to...i wasnt looking where i was going. My bad"**

**I looked up and saw bronze. **_**Oh, no. no no no no no.**_

**"Bella?"**

**I looked down and ran. Leaving all my shit there. But my money in my pocket. I didnt need anything but that money.**

_**RUN.**_**Those were the only three letters in my head. But then someone was calling me. And they were getting closer. And closer.**

**"Bella! Bella wait! BELLAA!!!! Please? Please just give me a chance-"**

**I turned around furious.**

**"A chance for what Edward? A chance to break my heart again? To play games with me? To play 'Hey lets hurt Bella and laugh about how ugly and plain she is!'? Edward, i thought i could trust you. I actually believed you cared. Hah. Im so stupid sometimes." I started crying again, because everything i said was true. Every word of it.**

**"Bella, i do care about you. And you are anything but ugly and plain. Bella, i do care. Please, just come home. Hate me as much as you want, but Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Jasper And Alice And Rose are all worried sick about you. We thought you had left to go kill yourself. Bella,please?"**

**"No. Edward. You disgust me. I thought that we had come to a mutual understanding that we care for each other. An then i see you with **_**that woman**_**. Edward. im not going home with you. So dont even try to convince me. I dont want to have anything to do with you after youve been with**_** her**_**."**

**He laughed. He laughed **_**at me**_**. Why? **

**"What is so damn funny?" I snapped.**

**"Bella, that woman you saw me with was my cousin Tanya. She's down here visiting from Alaska."**

**"Yeah, sure. No proof."**

**"Come home and ill give you proof. Lots of it."**

**"Oh what? Like how she sleeps in your bed with her clothes on? Please Edward, im not dumb, so dont try to play me like that."**

**He looked hurt. But he deserved it. I didnt want to hurt him, but he hurt me.**

**"Bella please. im not playing you. Bella youre beautiful, and your eyes trap me in a world of happiness and i dont want to leave. Bella im not sure about this yet, but...I think...I think i love you. I never used to believe in love at first sight but when i saw you i...i just...I was angry at whoever or whatever had made such an angel cry. I wanted to kiss away your tears. There is nothing stopping me from grabbing you right now and forcing you to come home with me. Though it would be nice if you do so voluntarily."**

**I looked at him, so angry. So happy, so....confused. I didnt want to believe him but the way he looked at me when he said i love you, i just. Couldnt deny him. Hes everything ive wished for.**

**"Okay Edward. Lets go home." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head and tilted my face upwards and kissed both of my cheeks before he kissed my lips. He pulled me into the car and asked me if i was hungry. I laughed.**

**"Edward you run into me on the outside of a diner and ask me if im hungry?" He smiled at me**

**"doesnt that prove im motivated?"**

**I laughed again. he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it. and didnt let go. I hope he never does.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody now. AWWWWW!!! Im sorry, i needed a cutesy moment in the end there. And i promise you Bella isnt suicidal! Shes just....complicated. LOOKING FOR BETA PEOPLE!! Idk why, but i just feel like i need one. and im getting it early so i dont have to worry about fuck ups later. OHH! The next chapter will be STEAMY-ISH!!! Like no sexy times yet, but soon.

Love,

These Woods Are Scary


	3. The Cliff

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the characters i just like to fuck with the story a lot...**

A/N:

Woo! Finally done with chapter 3. Its short i know, im sorry, but i couldnt think of anything to write, and i dont want to disappoint you guys, but it is good. They finally talk to Tanya in this chapter! But there is a question left hanging in the air. Please dont hate me for the sucky-ness!

Enjoy it!!

Love,

These Woods Are Scary

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

BPOV

**When i stepped through the doors of the Cullen mansion i was clouded with kisses and hugs and scoldings and all of it. But there was one, just one person, holding on to my hand and caring for me like no one else. He stood by me even when i denied him the right. He believed me when i had no trust left in me to believe him. I didnt deserve him, and i never will. but the best i can do is try. Try to understand why such a god would stick to the trolls. Why Romeo would go after the maid. Why the lion would fall for the lamb. I will never truly understand but i can try.**

**"Bella, we were so worried, we thought that..."**

**"I know, Edward told me. And im very sorry for it but i misinterpretted something. Why didnt you tell me you were going to have your niece over?"**

**Esme and Carlisle looked surprised, either that i knew or the amount of words i had just spoken. ive sai one word to them the entire time ive been here.**

**"Well...Uhh...you see....We thought that maybe you......Uhm...Shes not really our niece. Shes Esmes sister."**

**I glared at edward and he just smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Ohhh....He is getting it later....**

**"Edward said..."**

**"Yes, well we had to make up alot of things, just to make everyone comfortable here. We told Jasper and Rosalie she was our adopted niece who comes to visit twice every year. When honestly, shes Esme's adopted sister. Shes your age but, she has a....thing, for Edward and wont call it off. So, we didnt want anyone to know the whole family scandal shes trying to pull here. But now that you and Edward are together maybe she'll quit!"**

**They all tried to laugh with fake enthusiasim but i saw right through it. This girl is going to be pulp if she lays a hand on my baby. I thought about her in the car with Edward and i think i growled. Nope im positive. Growl-age is evident here. Edward looked at me quizacally.**

**"Edward, could i talk to you for minute in my room? Please?" I glared at him again just to get his attention.**

**"Sure..." **

**I was pissed, why didnt he ever tell me that...ugh. Im so pissed im not even thinking correctly.**

**"EDWARD CULLEN! You lying cheating bastard! There are things that your girlfriend should know. And this is one of those things!! Ugh. Why didnt you ever tell me. I mean damn! You were in the car with that bitch!!! and youre not going to give me a plausible reason? You didnt tell me shit back at the diner. They were all LIES. Edward, i swear to god. If that skank lays one hand on you in anyway that makes you uncomfortable, let me know. I beat that whore to a pulp. She'll have to go home with the shame of that. Just say the word Edward and ill kick her ass faster than the Burger King would kill Ronald McDonald."**

**He grabbed my han an sat me down on the bed, him kneeling on the floor. My chest was heaving from the rant im sure the entire house heard. I hope that that bitch Tanya heard it too.**

**"Bella, breathe. Deep breaths. Listen, ill let you know if Tanya does anything. But you cant beat her to a pulp. And i think right now, we should call her in here and talk to her."**

**"Edward, dont let me near her. I swear..."**

**"Bella, lets at least be civil. At least okay. You wont have to say anything. Ill do the talking you just sit there and look pretty and make me love you even more. Okay?"**

**He smiled at me and the way he looked at me made my heart soar. I would do anything for him. He dazzles me constantly and I...i love him. Almost for sure.**

**"Alright. Lets do this Edward but first we need to show her that were together in this and that nothing is going to split us up.... Ill sit on your lap. And you can kiss my neck and put your arms around my waist okay? And Edward, i hope you have a strong grip."**

**He laughed and walked out of the room, returning with **_**Tanya.**_

**"Tanya, please sit down." He pulled out a chair for her. This is going to be tough. He sat down on the bed and I sat in his lap with my head resting in the crook of his neck. Just like we talked about. And he kissed my neck and my lips. Cocky motherfucker.**

**"Tanya, i know that you have this....thing for me. But it has to stop now. You see this woman in my arms? Thats her spot. And it will always be her spot. You need to quit trying to get with me because its not going to work. I love her, and i wont ever love you. Youre my mothers sister anyways. Thats like....Whats the word?...."**

**"Incest honey."**

**"Yeah! that one. And incest is so not cool."**

**"But Edward shes your sister. Thats incest."**

**"First, shes adopted and she has **_**her**_** last name. You took in Cullen when Gramma died. You took Cullen because you thought we were loaded and had alot of connections. But Tanya, her last name is Swan. For now."**

**I smiled knowing just exactly he meant. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Whispering, "Edward, I pray that i get your name.", in his ear.**

**Tanya looked like she was going to cry. i hope she does, because ive already cried over him. On second thought, i just want to see her cry so i can make her make that face again when i kick her ass.**

**"So, Tanya, once again i say, This thing you have for me? Needs to end."**

**"Okay Edward. **

**but you guys wont last long."**

**"What is that supposed to mean?"**

**"Oh nothing...."**

**"Tanya im serious. You need to go."**

**"Why? So your girlfriend can cll me a bitch and a whore and a skank again?"**

**"Tanya just go."**

**"Why?**

**"Tanya, me and my man have some business to take care of..."**

**I began to kiss his neck and move to his mouth just for a little emphasis.**

**"oh, yeah. Whore." She walked out and closed the door. But i didnt stop kissing him. **

**"Edward.-kiss- I-kiss- Love-kiss- You-kiss- So-kiss- much." Kiss.**

**He stopped me.**

**"Really?"**

**"Edward, im not positive. But right now, Lets just say i do because it makes everything easier."**

**He smiled at me and we continued kissing. We were up there for a while and i stopped kissing him.**

**"EDWARD!! BELLAA!!! Could you guys stop having sex for a second? i need to talk to you both."**

**Edward rolled his eyes and got up an opened the door.**

**"damn, you guys can get dressed fast"**

**"Rose, we werent having sex. We were just laying down. No what do you want?"**

**"Do you guys have anything to do with Tanya crying and packing her shit?"**

**"Oh, well...We just told her that she needed to stop lusting over Edward because hes mine and im his. And i dont know. I started kissing Edward because hes just so sexy when hes serious, and she was all sad and stuff."**

**"Well, shes packing her shit, crying and calling herself stupid. Eddie i think you need to talk to her. Bella stay here with me, i need to talk to you. Ill get Ali."**

**Edward and i gave each other one more kiss and he left with Rose. But rose was coming back with Ali....I wonder why she needs to talk to me...**

**EPOV****(Finally)**

**I walked downstairs confusion clouding my mind. My heart was racing, what was Tanya trying to pull? Just like every other time, she wanted to get my attention. Well, it worked. It always did. Damn me and my stupid caring-ness. Errg, Tanya is getting on my last nerve. When Bella walked outside last night and saw us, i thought that i had died. The tears clotting in her eyes made me want to puke comfort her and puke again. I prayed i would never see that look on her face again. And then when i ran up to her room and foun the notes i thought i was going to pass out. She scared me. And i didnt like it. "You may never see me again" That line made me die on the inside. And the tears welled up in my eyes when i read it. But when i walked in her room and all of her stuff was gone and packed and the window was open and flowing with the outside breeze, the tears fell. Stupid traitor tears. I ran into my room and locked the door, refusing to let anyone in and refusing to come out. Not until Bella came back. Well, eventually i got hungry, so i grabbed my car keys from the shelf and climbed out the window, like Bella, and ran to the diner at 6 or 7 to get something to eat. Little did i know that I would run into Bella there. And then she started to run. That hurt more. Like little pieces of my heart were slowly being broken off, chewed, and sppit back out. And then the tears. I tried to explain, but she didnt believe me. At all. I wanted to cry again. But i finally got her in the car, and i felt better. We still had Tanya to deal with. Tanya. Ugh. Shes had a thing for me sice the minute Gramma signed her name. And when she took Cullen, i felt ashamed of my name. But i was used to girls throwing themselves at me everyday. But Bella...i threw myself at her. And she accepted me. But i didnt deserve her, i wasnt even good enough to Wipe her floors. **

**After thinking about all that i stood in Tanya's doorway for a little bit, watching her pack her stuff to leave. **

**"Tanya, what are you oing?"**

**"Leaving you alone. Like you wanted."**

**"I said leave me alone, in the romance kind of way. I didnt mean you had to really leave."**

**"Sure, but i heard Bella up there. calling me a skank and a whore and shit. Shell kick my ass the first chance she gets. And i dont want to have to put your family through that."**

**I shook my head. Me and Bella had a mutual agreement that she wouldnt fuck with Tanya. She knows whatll happen if she goes after Tanya too.**

**"Bella wont touch you Tanya. I'll make sure of it. Tanya, put your shit down before i have to put it all back."**

**She stopped what she was packing and looked at me with a glare. **

**"Why are you even here Edward? Shouldnt you be up there with her? Fucking her brains out?"**

**"Its not like that with me and Bella. She has boundries and im willing to accept them."**

**"Boundries? Fuck Edward, shes gunna keep you celibate until you marry her. I dont trust her. She seems like a gold digger."**

**"And you arent? The reason you took our last name, as i stated above, is because you wanted the money my family had! You wanted to have our connections so you could get rich quick. Dont you dare call Bella a gold digger, She has her own money, and if i am correct, she will always work for her own money. Un like you, youd rather mooch off of others. You know what? Fine. Leave Tanya, see if i care."**

**With that i walked out of the room up to Bella's. I could her her sobbing softly through the crack in the door. **

**"Bella, You cant leave again. Edward when you were gone was not Edward. He was a dark shell."**

**"But guys, i dont want a man who gives me anything and everything i want. I dont want to be a gold digger like Tanya said. Guys im leaving and theres nothing you can do" she walked to the door and pulled it open. And when she did my face came into view.**

**My eyes were open wide, and i dont rememberif i was crying or not. But there was one word i remeber me saying.**

**It was like a ghost upon my lips. And i began to really realize what u had just heard. "Why?"**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I know CLIFFY!! oh well, i can because im cool, and i love cliffies. They give me little butterflies in my tummy. Heh,i sounded really little right then Im sorry for any spelling mistakes, its like 3 in the morning and i havent sept since yesterday at like 3 Am.**

**I promise promise promise i will make the next chapter juicy and long and ill make it cutesy and maybe throw a semi-lemon in there?**

**Yes i think i just might do that.**

**Until next Sunday,**

**These Woods Are Scary.  
**


	4. Authors Note! Not a Chapter!

SO SORRY! I meant to update Sunday, but i was at a friends and i havent written in forever and ugh.

Theres some crazy shit goin on in my house, and ive been grounded for a bit and i just been SOOOOO Busy, and im running out of ideas and im hitting another roadblock and ugh.

Im really sorry. im so so so so so so so so sorryy!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I'll make this chapter the best, and longest, and it's gunna be in Edwards POV so....Itll be good. Trust me. The wait is worth it.

I have no idea when itll be up but itll be soon. ASAP i promise.

Forgive Me!

Love,

These Woods Are Scary


	5. Through My Eyes

**Disclaimer!:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, i just mess with the plot and characters.

**Yess!! Okay, so youre all probably REALLY mad with me because i took so long to update, but this was a hard chapter to construct. And as i ahd posted on Ashel-13's comments i have decided to dedicate this chapter to her,and her Lovely man, yeah, thank you guys soo much for all your love and support even though the =re is little to none. Even if there isnt and youre just a lurker, im still happy. =]** **Uhm but yeah, imma steal Ashel-13's little line thing that goes right about here:**

**I can ride my bicycle with no handlebars while shouting ON WITH IT!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Epov**

I didnt need a reason, all i knew is that she was leaving again. She was going to put me through hell again. I couldnt do that again. No no no. But i could only say that one word. Only one. and i was so curious as to why she would think she was a gold digger. We werent even really dating! i just dont understand women.

But all i could think about is how i could survive without her, and there was one simple answer, the first one i thought. I couldnt. Its like living with no air. and in two days time, i was wrapped around her finger, and there was nothing that anyone could do to get me to leave her. But she was going to leave me? I began to think back to the first time i saw her, the crying fit, the night in the woods, that morning. All of it.

_----------Flashback---------_

_"Oh poor baby. Edward come take Bella up to her room." I obeidantly followed my mothers instructions, walking to the sobbing creature in her arms. When this 'Bella' tried to stand her knees gave out effectively causing her to drop to the floor sobbing even more. I felt bad for her. So, i grabbed her arm softly stood her up and proceeded to carry her bridal style into the house. She was sobbing like crazy, wetting my shirt with her tears, and i didnt make her move because of it. I let her head lull gently on my shoulder as i moved up the stairs into the bedroom we had semi-set up for her. When i went to lay her down on her bed she clung to me, like a teddy bear. I wanted to start crying from this poor souls misfortune. I thought i had it bad, always being left out because all my siblings were paired together,i knew now that i had it easy. What ever was haunting her was worse than being a fifth wheel._

_"Please dont leave ?" She choked out, her voice like an angel from Heaven. Even with the unnecessary thickness from the tears._

_"Only until you fall back asleep" My voice a hushed whisper._

_"How do you know i will?" Curious creature, yes indeed, most women would die if i stayed with them _

_" .__whatever you want to Call it. Here, How about i stay with you until you stop crying?"_

_She nodded her head and Buried it back into my chest. Effectively sheilding herself From the scary unknown location at which she was currently residing. Soon i heard her soft snores coming from my chest. I moved her just a little, just shifting her weight so when i left i wouldnt wake her from her deep slumber. When i stood i took one more quick glance at Bella, Her hair splayed around her and a few strands resting on her face, Her arms wrapped around an empty space which was once my body. She grabbed thin air looking for something, Her hands found the pillow and a satisfied smile played on her lips, pulling the pillow closer, she cuddled it tightly to her body. I smiled, she was beyond words, in a simple 15 minutes i had gone from hopeless skeptic to head over heels. Man, the control she had over me was scary, and i didnt even know her. So this is what Jasper and Emmett felt like, it feels good. Like walking on a cloud, pain free. A happy cloud, Cloud Nine. She is perfect, shes beautiful, shes the epitome of everything i need. But i dont even know her! This is crazy talk, how can she be everything i need when i havent even talked to her?! I need to get my head on straight and think logically like my father taught me. Okay, so, Bella is beautiful. Good, Bella is also my adopted __**sister.**__ Incest is just gross, although some people are into it, i hate it. I think its disgusting. Not the point. Bella is someone i will be protective of, in a brotherly way, She cant be more than a sister to me. And i wont let her be. Though Jacob Black will try to Get with her i wont let him. Because of what he did to Madeline. My ex-girlfriend. Its weird,he always goes after the girls that i have already gone out with. Madeline,whom he had stalked and raped, Jessica, Lauren, Shelly, Anna Whom he also stalked and raped, Leslie, Terra, Donna, and Kara. All through school. Kara, Donna and Leslie were in my 7th grade class, Shelly and Anna were in my freshman year. After Anna was raped and dumped in a trashcan behind a restaurant in Port Angeles everyone stayed away from Jacob. He was, Of course, Accused and based on Anna's testimony sent to Juvie seeing as how he was only 15 or so. Jessica,Lauren, and Madeline were this year. Jessica and Lauren are still trying too get back with me but after the both cheated on me with Mike Newton, i was done. And i've kept my word that only the one i knew was going to be there for me was the one i was going to date. And ive kept to it. Madeline didnt cheat on me but soon after he raped her she broke up with me saying how she couldnt spend another day with me because she was afraid id rape her too. But on the contrary, i would never do that to her, I couldnt. I kept walking down the stairs subconsciously stopping at my door and opening it. I hadnt realized i was on autopilot until i looked around and found myself laying on my couch with my hands behind my head. I got up and started cleaning for no reason. I went out to the hallway to get the vacuum when i heard my sister, Alice, introducing herself. I didnt hear or see a car pull up...Then Emmett, Rose and Jasper. Hmm...I walked down the stairs to see Bella standing quite awkwardly shaking their hands or hugging in Alice's case. I walked quietly down the stairs and told everyone to backoff,_

_"She hasnt even had her coffee yet!" She looked gratefully at me._

_"This way." I nodded towards the kitchen and started walking. Once i reached the kitchen i reached upwards, trying to show off a little, grabbed a cup off of the top shelf and poured her a cup. I asked if she wanted cream and she shook her head making a face at the word. "Girl takes black with sugar, most unlike the women of this household. They usually have it with milk or cream or something." Smiling i gave her the cup and laughed, just because i felt like it. Thats how she makes me act. I feel so full of happiness that it spills over and i have to dispose of the excess happy somehow. And tht was when i got the first good look of her eyes without them being clouded in tears. They looked like warm melted chocolate, and i felt so drawn to them. Like we had both swallowed a magnet and were slowly being pulled together. Her hair was long and it cascaded down her shoulders like a shield, saving such an angel from the evils of sin. Her body was, delicious to say the least. She was small,but not Alice small, and she had long legs that the jeans covered. One day, i vow i would see her without jeans and a tee shirt on. She would have on a dark blue dress with a white detail and halter straps. Her hair is done beautifully in a bun, with small pieces lining her angelic face. I had finally thought about how she had only said like five words to me since she got here._

_"Do you talk at all Bella? Youve said like 5 words since you got here. Most peculiar..." _

_She then began searching through her pockets and a flash of fear covered her face._

_"Oh no." She said so quietly i had to strain my ears to hear._

_"Okay, seven. Whats up?"_

_"My lighter, My baby. Its Gone." Oh...Lets see....Lighter lighter...OH!_

_"The black one with an engravement and a skull and crossbones?"_

_She nodded, looking dazed and confused._

_"Esme has it. Just take your coffee" I handed her the cup "And wait in the living room." I nodded absentmindedly towards the room behind me. She began walking that way and i headed the opposite way, to my parents bedroom. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Esme's warm voice._

_"Come in!"_

_I stepped through the doorway to see my mother and father laying upright in bed the blanket drawn over their legs each holding a book in their hands. _

_"Hi mom. Dad." _

_The smiled, "What do you need Edward?"_

_"Uhm, I was down in the kitchen with Bella" They both raised their eyebrows, My mother's smile growing._

_"And she said something about her lighter, so i said id come ask you guys about it. Mom? Do you know where it is?" _

_"Of course." She reached into the nightstand and pulled the lighter out of the drawer. I walked over to her and grabbed it. I was about to say thank you when we heard Emmett storming up the stairs._

_"Uh-oh. He lost again." Mom rolled her eyes and then we heard something odd._

_"Alright boys VS. girls!" Jasper? Why would Jasper say that? I looked at mom quizacally as if asking her what that meant. She just looked right back at me and shook her head. They got Out of bed and walked towards the door. We stood in a semi circle around the couch as Bella quietly batttled with Jasper on Halo. Jasper was the all time winner. Not even __**I**__ could beat Jasper at Halo. So you can imagine my surprise when Bella was declared the victor. She simply got up, cracked her knuckles, a Pet peeve of mine which she made cute, grabbed her coffee and walked over to me. She grabbed the lighter out of my hand nodded and walked off. I looked at my parents, and i nodded. They nodded right back at me, my mom smiled.A girl like that? I loved it, and i wanted someone like that. Someone who isnt afraid to be cocky and shy, someone who really isnt like everyone else. And Bella was that girl. I was going after her when Emmett intercepted her first. I backed away slowly and ran up to my room to wait for her to walk upstairs. But it was Emmett and Alice and Rose and Jazz. _

_"Hey guys. What up with the clique?"_

_"Bella's got some."_

_"Some? Some what?"_

_Emmett opened his eyes really wide and tweaked his head to the left and then to the right. A signal we made to be interpreted as 'weed'._

_"Ohhh...Some of that. Cool."_

_"She said she'd share so yeah, were gunna go with her and yeah..."_

_"Ali too? uhmmm...I thought you didnt."_

_Alice looked at me and made a face._

_"I dont but you know i dont want her to think ill rat her out to mom and dad and stuff."_

_I nodded my head and stood asking if we were going to get her or what? They all nodded their heads aand we were on our way. We walked in and Bella was sitting on the edge of her bed. right in front of a window filled with the late afternoon sunset. I stifled a gasp, she looked gorgeous. The sun spilling in from the window was illuminating her perfectly wind blown hair and gave her a golden glow. She was smiling and walking towards me, her hand outstretched as if to touch my cheek. But with a few sudden movements and a swift jab of the elbow from Alice i was knocked out of it. And sooner rather than later we were at the edge of the forest._

_

* * *

_**Ooooh. Cliffy! i know, im excited to start the next chapter. Still no idea when itll be up, because schools coming up soon and i have to get off the computer at like 9 and i only get 2 hours on the computer and im on myspace and reading on it most of the time so....yeah. And im in the middle of a wrters block but m bustin through! So....**

**Until next time,**

**These Woods Are Scary.  
**


End file.
